


His Ice Blue Eyes

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Ice, Pregnancy, quiet moment of reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose takes moment to wrap her head around her new pregnancy.





	His Ice Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas at doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 27 - ice).

Rose stood clad only in bra and panties in front of the wardrobe room mirror. She turned from side to side inspecting the still tiny bump. _God, pregnant again after more than a century._ She ran her hands over smooth skin and cupped her belly. 

The Doctor stepped up behind her and kissed her neck before wrapping his arms around her. He rested his hands over hers, cradling the new life growing beneath. Rose met his eyes in the reflection. 

Her breath caught. 

He fooled others with his cool skin and frosty demeanor, but all she saw in his ice blue eyes was a love for her that burned hot.

“Come back to bed, love. You need your rest.”

She turned in his embrace and laced her hands at his nape. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “Doctor, if we go back to bed, is it really sleep I’ll be gettin’?”

He blushed and stammered, “I, well, ev-eventually.”

Rose laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Lead on, Doctor.”


End file.
